


Scrooge

by syIvester



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Choking, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, F/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Public Blow Jobs, Superiority Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syIvester/pseuds/syIvester
Summary: Connor and Carly’s hatred burns even at when they’re at a department Christmas party having sex.





	Scrooge

**Author's Note:**

> connor has semen now! yay! also connor is very human like therefore he has caught on to hank’s swearing and societal trends and slang. he’s also a bit of a fucking dick in this because i love asshole!connor. also thought i’d name the work scrooge cuz scrooge is a little bitch and so are they thank u

Detroit’s police department decided it was an amazing idea to throw a holiday party, after being stressed about the whole deviant situation that had happened almost a month prior. Lights hung, ornaments twinkled, and mistletoe called from every archway. Attending this party was not on Connor’s or Hank’s agenda, but Hank wanted free beers and Connor was just destined to follow Hank anywhere he went, even if it meant seeing asshole coworkers at some stupid Christmas party getting hammered with eggnog mixed with too much alcohol.

After becoming deviant, Connor realized he didn’t like a lot of people and he had an ego bigger than the entire universe. Not saying that he didn’t before, but _Jesus_ was it annoying to hate almost every scum you were forced to work with. The only person he could say he truly and wholeheartedly liked, maybe even loved, was Hank Anderson. Everyone else didn’t seem to matter. 

Connor and Hank pushed past the drunken officers hitting on the females, en route to the open bar awaiting their arrival. There was more than enough people to make a crowd, and Connor was slowly losing sight of Hank. In fact, Connor scanned the room and couldn’t even find the guy.

Quickly, he pushed past people, no time for “sorry” or “excuse me.” Not like he cared, almost everyone in this room was people he didn’t like. So he shoved and shoved, looking for the grey-haired son of a bitch who took care of him like he was his own son. As he scanned (once again), he saw Carly fucking Banks, probably the most insufferable of the people he worked with.

Captain Banks’s skills were subpar at best, at least he thought so. Sure, she could solve a red ice case better than most, but her arrogant nature and the constant stick up her ass rendered her intolerable. Also, the fact that she was his superior and he answered to her very often pissed him off (or just made him sexually frustrated). Therefore, Connor hated her more than most. 

When he looked up at where she was standing, he could see Hank’s grey mane and Captain Fowler’s structure just up the stairs behind Carly, along with a barren tree behind them. Abso-fucking-lutely great. He would have to endure the verbal assault from the captain before reaching Hank. But, he’d rather do that than sit downstairs alone.

So he travelled up, not even giving her the satisfaction of a glance. He could hear her scoff, yet he continued. “Not even going to say hi, Connor?”

“Now why would I want to say hello, Captain?” He turned around to face her.

Banks was in a skin-tight dress that cut off not very far after her waistline. Her legs looked like soft and long expanses of skin, only ending at the black heels she wore to match. It was a change from her usual slacks and button up she wore to the office, but he’d be lying if he said Banks didn’t look fucking sexy with her boobs all pushed up, thanks to her dress. On her head was a Santa hat, lopsided and ready to fall on the floor.

He moved down the steps, and he could see her red lips moving as she smiled. “Because you know being on my good side is best for you.”

He smirked. “You don’t have a good side. It’s in your DNA to be a fucking bitch all day.”

“Excuse me?” She asked, raising a brow. He deciphered that she wasn’t actually offended by his comment. He knew by the way her temperature stayed the same that she didn’t care that Connor called her a bitch. “You don’t have to be such a stiff yourself.”

“I’m not a stiff, Carly. I’m an android.”

“Bravo, genius. I already knew that from the first day you showed up at the office.” She rolled her eyes. “You look like such a fucking goody-two-shoes. Where’s the holiday spirit?”

“I’m a fucking android, I don’t believe in a Jesus.” She chuckled. “You look like you’re working the corner, whore. What are you looking for, a quick fuck as a gift from Father Christmas?”

“Yes, in fact, I am.” She sipped the rest of her drink before she pulled Connor down to whisper in his ear. “Call me a whore again and I’ll talk to Captain Fowler about disassembling your plastic ass with my bare fucking hands as a holiday bonus.”

With her glass in hand, she walked down the steps and started to mingle with other members of the division. He rolled his eyes before adjusting his semi-hard cock and going to meet Hank upstairs.

Later that night, Hank and Connor had made their way back downstairs, relaxing on some couch. The night was still young, and Connor was sure Hank wasn’t nearly close or drunk enough to want to leave just yet. People kept on, drinking eggnog and placing Santa hats on one another. _Humans_ , he thought. _Life on Earth was wasted with them._

As he started to get fidgety, Carly had bounced her way over and plopped herself on Hank’s lap, and he happily made adjustments for her to be more comfortable. Connor merely rolled his eyes as they started a conversation, Hank’s full attention on her. Connor felt, well, angry.

After all, Hank and Carly were friends. A full thirty years younger than he was, even with the seperation of age, Hank and Carly had had the pleasure of being friends long before Connor ever showed up, but he was still pissed at the situation because now he was sitting with nothing to do besides toss his stupid coin.

“How about it, Connor?” She taunted, and he caught the coin he threw in the air before looking at her adorning Hank’s lap. “Whaddya say?”

“What am I saying yes to?”

“Carly wants to go get a drink, but my ass is too lazy to get up and get one for myself, so you’re going to go with her and grab one for me.” Hank spoke. He could make his own decisions now, but even he knew better than to disappoint Hank and leave him empty-handed. So off the two went, Connor following Carly’s blonde hair and her swaying hips.

She led him away from the crowd, and he looked around, in search of the bar. “Banks, the bar is over there.”

“Fuck, Connor, did you really think I wanted to go to the bar?” She laughed.

“There’s no people around. Why are we not with the people?”

“You’re a smart boy; figure it out.” Carly smirked, waiting with her hands on her hips. His cock twitched in his pants from her comment, and he found he liked the praise coming from her red lips. God, her breasts looked amazing in that dress. She moved closer to him, pinning him against the wall.

Being this close to Banks was never something he wanted. But, in the moment, he found it was quite enjoyable. He reached around to cup her thick ass, and with a smile, she grabbed his neck and pulled him down to kiss her.

God damn, did he wish he could kiss her lips forever. With her lipstick on, Carly’s lips were smooth as a baby’s bottom and, god, did he enjoy it. They took turns sliding their tongues into each other’s mouths, and biting the other’s bottom lip. She was fucking good at this, and where she obtained that knowledge he didn’t know or care. Connor just knew it was euphoric to kiss her.

She sucked on his ears, tugging and nibbling as she went down his neck. Although Connor couldn’t bruise, she sucked hard enough that if he could, there would be a big purple mark. She left trails of red all up him.

“Carly, fuck, we need to go somewhere –”

“Shut up, Connor. Nobody else is around, everyone is too busy having drinks in the main room. We’ll be fine.” She said, her hands traveling down his body with feather light touches. He shivered.

“I want to feel your fucking tits, Banks. In private.” She stopped her hand and dragged him to the bathroom and into an empty stall, locking the door behind them. Connor unzipped her dress and she stood in front of him, almost naked. The black of her bra and underwear looked good on her complexion. He held back a moan as she took off her bra, her breasts finally coming out to play. “Sit on my fucking lap.”

“I would be happy to oblige.” She took her seat. Connor immediately grabbed one breast while his mouth played with a nipple. He sucked, so hard it kind of hurt Carly, but then switched to flicking his tongue back and forth. She arched into him, the pleasure so great it made her whimper.

He stopped and she looked down at him, wondering why. “Be quiet, Captain. If you forgot, we are in a public place.”

“Shut up and do your job, android. That’s why I asked you to come with me, to do your job.” He winced at the sudden harshness of her commands, yet continued.

Replying with the same tone, he pinched her nipples. “I’m doing my job, Captain, hopefully to your –” He grabbed her neck, making her look at him. “– fucking –” He squeezed tighter, making her eyes water. “ – standards.”

He let go, and she gasped loudly as she breathed in the air, trying to catch her breath. Carly wiped away the tears before getting off of his lap and down onto her knees in front of him.

Connor’s dick was just aching with how hot the sight was in front of him. Imagine how he felt, his boss on her knees about to whip out his cock to put in her tight little mouth. Getting to fuck her pretty lips and watch her eyes water knowing that on Monday, he’d watch her go into her shared glass box with Fowler for the day and do her work like a good little bitch. It really got him going.

Banks unzipped his pants, pulling them down to a puddle at his feet. He didn’t bother to fully take them off because they’d be done soon enough, at the rate the whole thing had been going. His cock strained the fabric of his black underwear. She smiled as she admired the stain of the pre-cum from his leaking dick. 

Connor rolled his eyes before speaking up. “You want to wait any longer, Captain?”

“I’ll look for as long as I want, Connor. So put up or shut up.” She pulled at the elastic waistband on his underwear slowly, teasing him. He pushed up from the seat of the toilet, craving her hot touch. “Relax, android, I won’t leave you with blue balls.”

“Spare me the details, Banks, and suck my cock already.”

“Smartass. For that, maybe I’ll go find Hank and push him in some dark room and get a little touchy until he blows his load.” She chuckled.

“You’re funny. Now get to it.” Carly let his underwear fall down his legs and looked at his hard member, the tip touching his belly. She was speechless for a moment, even though she knew that his measurements were probably perfectly proportioned by the heads at CyberLife anyways. He was long and thin. “Staring at my massive cock, Banks?”

“Of course.” Out of everyone she’s been with, she would have to say that he was the biggest of all of them, although she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing that. Arrogant bastard. He’d probably tease her with that for weeks. “Nothing I can’t take, though.”

They left it at that, and Carly leaned down over him, licking at the slit ever so slightly. She could taste the salty pre-cum, in all its disgustingness. He shivered.

She took more and more into her mouth, swirling her tongue around like she was licking a sucker. His eyes flickered to the fluorescent lights above him, ionizing mercury vapor in that small little tube. He looked back down only to find her looking up at him.

“Fuck, Banks,” He spoke, trying to catch his breath. He could feel his body heating up, and in a lame attempt to cool them down, he turned on internal fans. Carly’s head was bobbing up and down as she sucked on him, hands moving on what her mouth didn’t cover. “Look so pretty sucking me off –”

She stopped with a brow raised, and he frowned at the lost sensation. “Never thought I’d hear you call me pretty.”

“Don’t get used to it. You got uglier when you stopped.” She fake gasped before going back down on him. This time, she removed her hand and held his balls as she tried to swallow every inch of his enormous shaft. Carly gagged as she took more than she could handle, eyes watering all the while, and immediately pulled back. Deepthroating was a bitch, but she did it to get extra brownie points.

Her hand sped up and she took her mouth away from him, jerking her hand up and down as he grunted and pushed up by himself into her hand.

“Where do you want it?” He managed to get out. “I’m so close, please –”

“Anywhere but down my throat. Spitters are quitters, but last time I swallowed, I gagged so hard I almost threw up.” She pushed him back down with her free hand, and pulled his arm away before he could cum. “Now you didn’t really think you could cum without my permission, android?”

“What the fuck, Carly?” He sighed, blowing out some steam. “I was right there.”

“Beg me.”

“What?” She wrapped her hands around his dick once more, sucking and twisting her hands, making him want release once again. It was getting harder for him to form cognitive thoughts, but calling her ‘Captain’ while he came sounded nice. Just cause he knew she was his boss and he liked the power struggle between the two.

“Beg for me to let you cum, Connor.” She looked up at him, stopping her movements. “I won’t say it again.”

She only started again once Connor’s eyes squeezed shut and he was moaning like a whore, filthy ones that just belonged in pornography. “Please, Captain, please –”

“Please what?” She asked, squeezing his balls. “Tell me, android. I want to hear you say it.”

“Please let me c-cum, Captain, holy fuck – please –” She quickly got under him, making sure she closed her eyes as he sprayed his seed on her face. Carly hated the smell, and she quickly got up to go wash it off in the sink.

Connor’s cheeks burned blue as he realized he just asked his boss for permisson to bust a nut on her pretty face. Not something an asshole would do, but he was chasing that orgasm after getting hard on the steps earlier.

After getting his pants back up and picking up Carly’s clothes, he walked out and dropped her stuff on the floor behind her before turning to leave the bathroom, which reeked of sweat and piss. Before Connor could leave, Carly spoke up. “I must say, you are a good little android.”

“I begged so I could see my cum all over your face, Banks. I’m going to leave before you ask me to finger you.” He grabbed the handle. “I’m not the type to return the favor.”

“Fuck you, and fuck your artificial load, Connor.”

“You propositioned the good time, and I only accepted.” He winked. “You dressed like you worked the corner, yet sucked dick like a virgin. See you on Monday, Captain.”


End file.
